This is War
by elenamarie0801
Summary: Allison's death had taken a toll on the best friend she'd left behind. So when a guilt ridden Isaac agrees to keep watch over the banshee things start to change, emotions that were suppose to be buried come up. Even worse it seems Beacon Hills has attracted some new monsters that enjoy ripping up the locals to bits. So the real question is how many will survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had gone home as far as he could tell. Everyone but him

Isaac stood at the foot of the freshly turned over dirt under which Allison's casket laid. Six feet under.

Scott had put a hand on his shoulder, tried to coax him into going back home with him, but when Isaac looked him in the eye, he saw that his alpha didn't want to go either anymore than he did. Even more than he did-but he'd found the strength to walk away.

So why couldn't Isaac?

The betas hair was disheveled from his hand constantly raking through it, his tie loose from his yanking at it because he felt as though he was suffocating.

"I'm so sorry...God Allison I'm so sorry.."

Everyone had been a little shocked when Lydia hadn't shown up at her best friends funeral.

Stiles was the first to call her, leaving a voice mail claiming she still had ten minutes before it started if she wanted to come and if not he'd be over after. The only funny part was that Lydia was actually early. Covered by shadows the strawberry blondes hair was twisted back into a braid and her outfit only matched the scenery around her.

The death of two friends could do a lot to someone, but when you could feel the life leaving the people you love, well it scared you. The darkness still hadn't left and it was like watching everything through a filter. She hadn't slept in the past three days or eattin anything, everything that went down only came back up. The worst part was that she hadn't even cried. Not when Aiden was buried the day before and not now when Allison lay under fresh turned dirt.

The werewolf who was standing at the edge of her friends grave did nothing but distract from her own harsh reality. It seemed he was taking it just as hard, even worse than Scott. Interesting.

"For fuck buddies it seems your taking this a little to hard." Her own voice shocked her being slower and more hallow than ever before. But his whinnying had started to become annoying, so why not make her presence known.

Isaac's eyes cut in the direction of the voice, blurry and dull, slight shades of purple pressed under the hollows. "Yeah, well you look like shit. Trust you to show up after everything is over." Coward.

Frowning Lydia tipped her head to the side as she inspected the male, at least he was breathing, he had no room to complain. "I've been here the whole time and I was fine until you made an arse of yourself and wouldn't stop blubbering." A cold wind blew nearly causing her to stumble as her body shivered deeply to the core.

"It's called grieving. And its better than whatever the hell it is you're doing to yourself. 'Fine' isn't the way I'd describe you right now." Isaac's visual attention went back to the tombstone and already a hand went to cover over his face as though he could feel a migraine coming on, shoulders slumped like all of his energy and escaped through his feet and into a puddle around him. "Whatever-you want to be alone? 'Cuz I'm done here."

What would she like? She could start with getting both Allison and Aiden back but clearly that was impossible, even for a group of teenage supernaturals. "You don't know anything Isaac." Her tone was sharp, her tongue cutting at his name. "Did you feel their deaths? Feel the life slipping away from them when you could do nothing to change their fate. No you did not." Turning on her heel she began the climb up the hair towards the parking lot only slipping when she made it half way up and scrapping her knees bloody on the rocks.

Seemed like she was bitchier than usual. He had himself to blame for that, just like it was his fault that Scott and Chris were in pain.

He'd just turned to move off, his dress shoe kicking a rock off in a played direction when he heard the stumble, and he sighed, backing up a few paces, hands in his pockets before he turned fully around to face the fallen banshee. Apparently, clumsy was something to add to her usual bitch category.

Moving swiftly over, Isaac's hands touched her, one at her waist, the other, Lydia's hand, to help her up.

If this had been any other occasion Lydia would have shaken him and used some very strong words to show her discomfort at being touched by him, but it seemed his shared strength was the only thing keeping her up. "I don't need your help or pity." She says her eyes catching a glimpse of the dripping blood on her knees, it was just a scrape. "People die all the time."

"I never said I pitied you-I don't feel sorry for anyone. Not even myself." Because being sorry, and thinking someone /was a sorry case/ were two very different things. "I got a band aid in my wallet. Hold on." Already he was rummaging into his pocket to pull out the Captain America printed plaster, and getting down on bended knee, placed her hand on his shoulder so she could lean on him while he placed it over her cut.

Watching his careful moments the banshee almost smiled at the childish band aid before catching herself. "Considering you heal at unnatural speeds why do you carry these in your wallet?" She asks an eyebrow raised as a cool gust of wind blows causing her to squeeze his shoulder for leverage.

"Scott's mom gave 'em to me...she, uh, knows how much I like the superhero." Isaac says looking up at her. "I guess I kept 'em 'cuz...I dunno why." Because that was such a mom thing to do. Pick up little things she'd think her child would like. Make sure he always had something to patch himself up with even if he was a super fast healing Lycan. "Good thing though."

Nodding her head in understanding Lydia just stared blankly out behind Isaac into the cluster of trees, the sun setting behind them. "I should go, uh thanks for the band aid."

"You can barely walk without falling over." He says, finally stand, clearing her her by...well...definitely a shitload of inches. "Do you want me to drive you back?"

Lydia was a self centered bitch, but she wasn't stupid. "You drive me to my house and then leave, don't even bothering asking to come in." Because he had a point, if she tried to walk none the less drive, well it'd be a very dumb idea. "The keys are in my back pocket, grab em."

He rolled his eyes, not like he didn't know that already. Self centered was definitely an understatement. "Yeah I got it." Isaac's hand moved around her, to slide into one of the pockets of her shorts. Empty.

Second time was the charm in this case. The next pocket was the one in which he found her car keys, and wrapping an arm around her waist to help her along, moved her towards the car.

Lydia let him carry most of her weight as she leaned against him, her hand wrapped in the fabric of the back of his shirt. "It's that one over there." She signals already feeling winded from the small hill.

He knew. After all, he'd been inside that car with Allison.

Fuck. Allison. Shaking his head, Isaac unlocked the doors to the vehicle, opening up the passenger side door, the teenager helped her into the passenger side. He even did up her buckle for her.

She felt like a child with Isaacs large form lingering over her and making sure she'd be safe. "Thanks." She muttered before he slammed her door shut and made his way over to the drivers side.

Hopping in, Isaac did the same for his seatbelt, and inserting the key into the ignition, pulled out of the cemetery parking lot. "Which way am I going?"

"You don't know where I live?" She acts in surprise, hadn't he ever gone to one of her infamous birthday parties. "Turn left at the light, then head straight two miles then right."

"Should I?" He snorted, thumbs tapping the wheel before switching on the indicated. The click, click, click, of the light was beginning to irriate him. Isaac's watery blues were focused on the road, and he didn't dare look at Lydia.

Glancing out the window Lydia watched the street houses passing by silently. "Most people do, I have the best parties every year." She says in explanation before wrapping her fingers together in her lap. "I assume you've never come then."

"Nope. Parties mean dancing, and I don't dance." Isaac says. Also, he was never invited, but those were the breaks.

"Nowadays, I'd say privacy is your best bet. Move."

"I'm not going to move just cause I'm scared, my house is all I have left." The memories of her and Allison having sleepovers, or late night Aiden hook ups. It almost hurt to much just to think about.

"S'up to you." Isaac replied, after all, he wasn't the boss of her. He wouldn't let go of what he had left either. If he could find something to hang on to.

Pulling up into her drive way, Isaac twisted off the ignition, pulling out the keys and offered them to her.

"Want help getting out too? Or are you good?"

"Help." She decided knowing that the now stronger wind would surely cause her to tumble over, she needed to eat. "House key is on the chain if you could just get it ready." She explains before opening her door and pushing it back.

And oh, how ironic. It was going to fucking rain. Isaac could smell it in the hair, his usually hot skin raising at the slight drop in temperature. Sighing, Isaac sorted through her keys before hopping out of the car, and moving around to aide her in her dismount. "All right Princess, let's get you in there. Hopefully I can make it back home before the down pour."

Glancing up towards the sky Lydia held in a shiver as they made it up the front stone steps to her house, the entire building dark with the absence of her parents.

Go figure.

"If it starts to rain I might consider letting you sleep on the couch till the morning, I'm not as heartless as most think." It seemed Stiles had already stopped by and left after realizing she was no where to be found, she should probably call the poor guy.

"Thanks, but, I've been out in the rain before-didnt melt." Inserting the key into the lock, he opened up the door for her. Isaac couldn't help but silently wonder if that was her exhibiting kindness, or if she just didn't want to be alone.

What better way to find out than to ask?

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't care what you do, I was just offering, it's common courtesy." She says defensively walking over the threshold and freeing herself from his helpful hold. "If you'd like to stay your welcome, if not it doesn't affect me, but staying may involve popcorn and a movie since it's doubtful I'll sleep." So maybe the idea of spending a night not totally alone and staring at the wall seemed kind of nice.

She'd already filled Allison's voicemail with heart wrenching apologizes and pleas for her to come back, Aiden had turned his phone off a week ago.

"To be honest, the only thing I'd /like/ to do, is get into bed and not move. So if you don't need me, there's no reason to be here." And wasn't that the truth. At least they all made it a point to exchange cell numbers, if she wanted to call him over-which was doubtful, she could. Isaac guided her to her couch, seating her down and placing her keys on the side table backed up and away. "Anything else before I get out of here?"

Bringing her legs up to her chest so she could wrap her arms tightly around them Lydia only shook her head as she watched him back away slowly, almost like she was a scared animal he was worried would freak if he moved to quickly. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, well you better be." Beacon Hills couldn't take anymore teenage deaths.

Isaac made his exit soon after-unfortunately, he did not beat the rain, and it did not draw to a stop.

The night drew on, the strawberry blonde never bothered to move from her spot. The soft sounds of rain echoed throughout the dark house as she stared at the light reflecting from the moon against the far wall.

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep, but ever so slowly her eyes had closed and the darkness swept over her like a blanket. As always the feeling started in her stomach, tightening and coiling until her whole being was being shaken and the wails came out as a piercing sound. Green hues shining bright in the darkness as the wailing women let out a shriek for fallen friends, and painful memories.

"Yeah, yeah-Im calling him." It was Isaac's disgruntled voice, raspy from sleep and his sudden irritation. Whatever happened to not moving?

The phone on the other end of his cell rang twice before Stiles answered, pacing around Scott and his motor bike. "Isaac? It's fucking four in the morning-you better have a good reason for walking me up or I'm gonna turn your werewolf ass into a fur coat."

"I think you've used that one before. -If hearing Lydia's shriek is a good reason, meet us at her place, Scott and I are on our way there now. " And without another word, Isaac hit the end button, pulled on his helmet, and hopped onto the back of the bike as Scott pulled out of the driveway.

**((AN: So basically this my and my friends Nia adaption of how we think Season Four should go ;)**

**It's full of Lysaac romance of course, new monsters, characters and same old same old.**

**Reviews of course are always welcome! And encouraged it helps keep us motivated to post along with if you give us ideas for what to do we will use them!**

**so tell us what you think!))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything okay?" Scott of course was the first to provide inquiry when they'd arrived, Stiles was dropped down onto his knees in front of the banshee holding on lightly to both of her hands.

Isaac loitered in the doorway, flicking on the living room light then off again. On, off, on, off.

The banshee couldn't make eye contact with the male in front of her, barely feeling his grip on her heads. It felt more like she was above it all, floating somewhere above them near the ceiling and watching it all play out. This couldn't be her life now.

"Every time I close my eyes, it's like she dies again." She muttered through chattering teeth, she could never seem to get warm now. "I can hear the knife slashing her, slashing him. It's always there."

Scott stood near by, the tip of his shoe rubbing against the wood of the coffee table.

False alert, thank God.

"Look Lydia maybe someone should stay with you for now, I mean clearly you aren't doing so hot." As if the giant dark shadows under her normally bright eyes wasn't clue enough, her clothes she was wearing hung off awkwardly on her body showcasing the weight she'd lost in such a short time. "The rest of us need sleep, and I'd volunteer but I promised my mom I'd wake up early to help with some errands."

"I'll do it." Stiles offered immediately. "I can stay with Lydia."

Isaac yawned, in the middle of flicking on the living room light again. He was truthfully, using its rhythm to ground himself, using it to distract his busy mind.

Frowning Scott let a sigh escape between his lips as he eyed his friend carefully. "Look Stiles I mean I trust you, seriously man but I think maybe you need some rest also so how about I call Peter maybe, or Derek and see if they'd be up for it." He'd ask Isaac but considering he had been pretty close to Allison his friend probably needed a break.

At the sound of Peter's name Lydia looked up quickly, eyes wide with unshed tears and something else she couldn't place. "Not the Hales." She still couldn't stand Peter, old man made her skin crawl and she didn't trust Derek.

Wow.

That was a first, all that emotion.

"Scott-I can-" Stiles began his protest.

"I can do it. I'm probably the only one here who's not about ready to fall over. I'll keep watch tonight." Though, he didn't even know what there was to look out for. Just a girl with terrible nightmares it looked like.

Nightmares about the girl he'd gotten killed. Isaac did feel some sort of obligation and so he'd volunteer himself.

Scott blinked twice before he nodded his head offering Isaac a thankful smile, any other time he would've offered himself up for watch. "Thanks man, I can come by tomorrow afternoon to free you." He says giving Stiles a look and gesturing for him to follow out. "Try and sleep again Lydia, Isaac call if anything happens."

"Yeah, sure." Isaac says, shoving his hands in his pockets. There was a moment's pause then, where Stiles remained rooted to the spot, looking between them all before his brown doe eyes locked onto Lydia's shining greens. "You make sure he calls us okay? Don't let him play hero and get you two hurt."

Leaning forward the banshee placed a chaste kiss against her friends cheek in reassurance. "I'll be alright Stiles, just go get sleep." She says plainly her eyes following the two out before switching to Isaac and then back towards the wall.

There went the ticking of the clock, louder than it should have been in his ears before he broke the silence. "What d'you got in the fridge? "

Shrugging Lydia didn't break eye contact with the walls speckles. "Haven't ate in nearly four days, so no idea."

"I figured. That's why I asked." Taking the time to remove his shoes and rain splattered leather jacket, Isaac hung it up on the hook. "Come on. Let's at least get something into you, even if it's just something warm to drink."

"I'm fin-fine." She responds though her voice stuttered on the last word as her eyes dropped to the floor.

Allison.

Aiden.

"Not hungry."

Isaac stopped a few feet from her, shaking his head. "You're not. And you have to anyway.-She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

The mention of a /her/ caused a snap of moment as her head lifted and she practically shot daggers at the wolf. "You don't know anything about /her/." She hisses out, the threat of tears pricking at her eyes. "Don't use past pretenses either, don't act like she isn't coming back."

That's because she wasn't.

This was getting a little closer to the crazy side by the second. "I won't say anything about-..I won't bring it up, if you eat something."

Seconds ticked by as the strawberry blonde only stared blankly at him from her spot on the couch before dragging her legs out from underneath her and standing up quickly ignoring the sway in her steps as she made her way towards the kitchen. "I'll drink some water, Prom's coming up and I wanna drop a size."

"You dropped three, and at this rate-people aren't going to be able to see you if you turn sideways. " Isaac returns. But at least it was a bit of a start.

But it wasn't good enough.

"Water and some an apple or the deals off."

Glaring at him she slammed a cup against the kitchen counter after getting it out of the cardboard. "Thanks for the compliment Lahey but considering all my boyfriends either leave town or die, a hot body is all I have going for me." She retorts. "Deals off."

"I'm just trying to say Dead, isn't going to match your shoes." Deal was off? Huh.

"Okay, then I'm bringing it up." He shot back. "You have two seconds to change your mind. "

"I'm not sure you'd know the difference between Prada and Gucci if it had a neon sign flashing in front of you, and before you ask no I'm not talking about my dog." She shoots back crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. She wasn't backing down.

"Your two seconds are over. " Isaac said ignoring Lydia's fashionista drama queen act. "Chris gave me Allison's silver bullet-from her initiation. "

Isaac had something of Allison's? What did she have, maybe a jacket she'd borrowed and never gave back. That was all.

"She's coming back, she wouldn't leave me." The girl explains her eyes pleading with the wolf in front of her. "We're best friends and she wouldn't leave me here alone."

"She also-doesn't want you starving yourself." Isaac replies. "So if you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for her." Twisted he knew, but it was easy to see Lydia's delirium was from lack of nutrition, sleep and stress.

If he could get her back into her daily routine, she'd be able to get a grip on just what the word 'dead' meant. And so for now, he'd use it to his advantage.

"I don't have anything of hers but a jacket, we shared everything, I mean she was taller obviously but we had the same shoe size and I could wear most of her shirts." Her voice was getting high now as her hand turned into a fist, the knuckles turning white. "We use to spend all night talking on the phone, watching old movies and just trying to pretend we were normal." Her body was shaking then, blinking repeatedly. "She was the first real friend I ever had, she liked me even when I was a total bitch. Always stayed over when I scared and my parents didn't care enough to stay at home with me." A choked sob then. "I felt it, the life slipping out of her. I knew it was her, my only friend, she left me alone and then Aiden died and now I'm really alone. I never told him that he was a good guy, that it mattered that he was trying. I never gave Allison her jacket back, and now I can't, it was her favorite jacket Isaac, and I can't give it back now."

Is this what he'd done?

Taken away Lydia's only friend, all because he was too weak to defend himself like he'd been promised to be able to. Allison was his friend too-and she'd been yanked out of all of their grasps because of him.

That was why, it both seemed right and horribly wrong to do what he did next. Tugging Lydia into his arms was easy, her frail frame making her even lighter, but he didn't deserve to touch her, but he did it anyways, because she needed it.

Collapsing into his arms Lydia pressed her face against his warm chest, her body shaking from her sobs. "I didn't even get to say goodbye, I told her not to find me." Her hands were fisted into his shirt now as the held in pain for days finally set free. "I told them not to find me."

"Sometimes...there are things you can't control." Isaac muttered, rubbing at Lydia's back with a hand. It alarmed him that hr could very much feel the raises of her spine against the thin material. "Even if we knew-there was no way she would have listened. She loved you, you know. She would have done anything for you, and she did."

A fist collided with his chest then as a agonizing wail came from her lips, limp and quite. "I don't think I can do this without her, I don't know if I want to."

"You have us. And I know we can never replace her-none of us are going to try. But we'll be there...I'll..I'll help you." He'd said it to Allison once, he'd meant it. But now someone else needed him.

"I'm crazy Isaac, I can't sleep, or even eat. All I hear is the voices telling me I can't save them, can't save anyone." Her voice caught in her throat as her legs gave out and her full weight was pressed against his body.

"You're not crazy." Isaac assured, and at the sudden give out of her legs, Isaac chose to lift her instead into his arms. "None of this you're fault."

"I should've known though." And there it was, the deep secret that made Lydia feel guiltier than them all. Each one had their own reason to believe it was their fault but Lydia? She'd chosen to try and block her gift when it hadn't worked the first time, and maybe if she'd tried a little harder, she would've known sooner, been able to warn them. "It's my fault."

Carrying her back into the living room, Isaac dropped down onto the cushions. "What do I need to do?" Isaac mutters. "What can I do to help you?"

Her body for perfectly into his chest, both of them just the right size for the other. "Don't leave." It didn't really matter that it was Isaac, just that it was someone that cared. "Don't leave me."

"Okay. I'll be here." Isaac said, leaning back so he could rest his head on the couch, eyes closed.

"I can hang around until you feel like you can kick me out."

The banshee didn't dare close her eyes though, because even in the safety of someone else's arms her nightmares still felt threatening. "At least until Scott comes?"

"Yeah, until he shows up...you wanna at least lay down? I can take you up to your room and stay with you there." Hopefully, he'd be able to get her to fall into a calm enough sleep that she'd actually be able to get some rest.

"You got a guitar handy by the way?"

"If you promise not to leave, I don't like being up there alone." She says her voice cracking with the painful realization that neither Allison or Aiden would ever go in there again. "In my side closest, I tried it out before I realized I was better at piano."

Scooting forward, Isaac stood with the girl in his arms. Who the hell knew he'd be carrying around a broken Lydia Martin like she was a doll. Climbing up the staircase, Isaac was quick to find her room by scent. It was the one that harbored that sweet smelling vanilla perfume she always worse, and pushed it's door open with his toe.

Sauntering over, Isaac pulled back her covers before placing her gently into bed-then went rummaging for the instrument.

She felt childlike in the bed, the blankets were pulled up to her chin as her head rested against a pillow that was propped up by the head board. "Left side." She muttered when Isaac opened the wrong closest door.

Ah, got it now. Correcting himself, Isaac wrapped his hand around the neck of the guitar. It was a bit dusty but with one blow, the strings were cleaned and ready to use. Padding back over, Isaac gave the strings a stroke, only to find it out of tune, and his worked on adjusting the tabs, cocked a brow at Lydia. "I didn't know that you played piano."

"You also didn't know where I lived." She responds her eyes following his every movement, who would've guessed tall, dark and cock Isaac Lahey was musical. "We don't know anything about the other, so it's not too surprising." Which was true considering they'd barely ever had a conversation lasting more than two minutes. Besides the one where he'd been trying to kill her.

"True." Isaac mutters, chuckling a little, and he gave the instrument another caress. Much better, beautiful actually.

"Close those eyes Lydia, I'll play a little for you okay?"

Careful fingers were already strumming out the introduction to Your Guardian Angel.

Who would've guessed.

It only took Lydia a moment to decide that she'd do as told and slowly her lids fluttered closed and she rolled over on her side. Ears picking up every chord that was strum

Isaac was just a little insecure about his singing voice, but as always, he sucked it up and pushed through his private performance, fingers plucking at the nylon of the acoustic in his lap.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all, through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

There was a light bobbing to his head as he concentrated on the rhythm and flow of both the music and words in which he weaved for her. He'd sing to her until his voice became hoarse. He'd decided.

It wasn't her intention to fall asleep but sure enough the strawberry blonde felt herself slipping into the darkness.

**((AN: Where this is, better late than never yeah?**  
**Sorry if editing is crappy, I didn't read through it so I don't know if there is any errors or what not. If there is my bad.**

**As always reviews are loved and welcomed, they actually make us wanna write/edit more so the more reviews, the faster we can post stuff!**

**until next time**

**-E))**


	3. Authors Note: Rating Change

Authors Note:

So after some thought I've decided that I'm moving the rating of this story from T, to well M.

The reason for this includes that this fan fiction will include some triggers, cursing and well smut.

If you'd rather skip over the smut/lemons or whatever you'd like to call it feel free, but it will happen, and chances are it will be written in detail.

X-E


	4. Chapter 3

**((Warning: Smut))**

It had probably only been around two hours when her eyes slowly opened, the edges of her nightmare disappearing into the back of her mind as she scanned the room for him.

"Isaac?"

At least this time she hadn't woken up screaming

He was asleep at her desk, forehead pressed to a book he had begun to read during the night that she'd left on it. Fault in our Stars it looked like.

At the sound of his name, he stirred, but it wasn't enough to wake him. The pale blue light of almost dawn streamed through her translucent curtains, and Isaac did nothing more than shift in the chair a little to get more comfortable.

"Isaac come here." This time her voice was a little louder, eye sight adjusting to the dim lighting in the room. "I'm cold, please." So maybe that was only half the reason, but if she was going to have some guy she barely knew in her room, well it'd be in her bed at least.

The second his name was called louder, Isaac sprang upwards, nearly tumbling out of the wheelie. Rubbing at his eyes, Isaac looked over his shoulder at her.

"Huh?-I wasn't..sleeping. I was resting my eyes for a second...um..cold?" A pause.

"Do you want another blanket or?"

Scooting more towards the center of the bed Lydia pulled back the blanket offering him the spot. "We can pretend like this never happened in the morning I swear, just come here now."

Well...Isaac moved to stand, swaying just a little bit from his still half asleep figure. And without very much argument, crawled in directly on top of her. "If you're cold, I'm the ultimate blanket so -no complaining."

Wiggling underneath him Lydia snuggled her face into his shoulder. "Stop talking, I'm trying to sleep and your voice is annoying."

"Rude. I could let you freeze instead." He could, definitely. He would in a minute too if she wasn't careful.

Freeing a leg from underneath him she wrapped it around his waist getting more comfortable. "Hm you smell nice." She mutters figuring he wouldn't really move.

Better.

Isaac didn't mind the leg about his waist, the position was a little more intimate than he'd thought they'd be in-or maybe it was the morning wood that was taking note to it.

Probably.

"Got to sleep like you said you would. Shh."

"Sorry I think your excitement was distracting me, maybe I was hoping for other plans." But already her eyes were closing as she settled underneath him, his body weight a comfort.

And there, he rolled his eyes. A man's morning stiff was nothing to joke about-Isaac certainly wasn't going to take her bait, or else he'd be looking at a serious case of blue balls.

Eyes falling shut again, Isaac made himself comfortable. "I'll make us something to eat when we get up."

Grinning sleepily Lydia raised her hips up slowly with the rest of her body as if she was yawning.

"Looking forward to it Lahey."

Well, there went his brows into his hairline, and a hand to her waist to grip it, his intention to steady her, and push her hips back against the mattress.

Fuck.

"I bet. Any preferences?"

"Personally I really enjoy hard-" His hand could stop them from raising but not from rocking and rubbing against him creating friction. "Boiled eggs or maybe anything involving syrup, I enjoy things sweet." Even in the mess of things Lydia Martin always had a thing for games, it was the only thing that felt real.

Could she not?

He should move-he should want to move-nope, he had to move. "You know what?" The beta says rolling off onto his back to glance at her. "I'm gonna go get started on that right now." And hopefully room in his pants would start to increase. Standing, Isaac straightened his t-shirt, and made moves towards the bedroom exit.

Elena: Frowning she sat up quickly, yanking the covers back. "Excuse you I was comfy and wanted to sleep for a little, it's not my fault a little physical touch gets you all ready to go." Crossing her arms over her chest she leveled her gaze on him. "Come back here and I'll promise not to tease you, unless you're into that because well the last time I had sex was nearly two weeks ago and we both know Stilinski won't do it for me."

Holy shit-was she serious?

What to do in this sort of situation.

It was time to weigh his options here, and rank them from most important to least.

Getting something for her to eat was number one, he'd been trying since last night.

Rest could come later.

Fucking her which was really high up on the /want/ list unfortunately fell last. Goddamn it all.

Both hands were pressed on either side of her door frame, him facing outwards towards the stairs as he rocked back in forth in place. The hell, was Lydia a Banshee or a succubus? Was it possible to be both?

"Eat first." He finally says.

"You can go back to sleep after."

"Well now I'm hungry for something else but I'll settle for actual food /for now/." Swinging her feet off the bed she ignored the fuzzy feeling in her head and stumbled to her feet carefully.

"It's not even seven yet, this is ridiculous." But already she was walking towards the door and when she moved past she let a hand drag down his chest moving dangerously low. "Keep in mind I'm impatient."

He'd moved an arm to let her by, and oh, look at that. Blues locked onto the trailing path of her touch.

Scott was going to kill him.

Stiles was going to kill him.

At least she wasn't put off that he'd slept with her bestfriend. "Yeah, I'm on it." In fact, he moved around her to slide down the banister and get to the first floor ahead of her.

"Oh look now you're moving fast, took you long enough to connect the dots." The stairs were taken slower then she would've liked and not thing she knew they were in the kitchen.

Flicking on the light Lydia pointed towards the pantry, then stove and fridge. "Impress me."

First, Isaac poured Lydia a glass of orange juice, sliding it over in direction along the island, choosing to ignore her for the moment. Cooking too focus, and unless he wanted to burn her kitchen down, he'd have to think of something other than, well, her.

Gathering from each spot, Isaac had successful acquired the necessary ingredients to prepare pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Elena: Taking a seat on the barstool she leaned her elbows against the granite and swirled her finger along the rim of the glass. "So how come you've never come to one of my parties?" After all they were Beacon Hills royalty practically, everyone who was anyone came. "You switched schools during Junior year right?"

"Think back, and if you don't remember me back as a freshman-then you've got yourself your answer." Isaac responds, getting down to working on the pancake batter. He only glanced at her once over his shoulder before snorting. Wasn't invited. And even if he had been, he wouldn't have been able to go anyway.

Lifting the glass she took a long sip a distraction from the fact Lydia really didn't know anyone outside her little clique.

A clique that use to involve Allison.

Ouch.

"Sorry Jackson always kept me busy, if I even tried looking at another guy he'd get trash canned before he could apologize." The jock had treated her like property, something to show off and then he had just up and left. "Explains why I was like that with Aiden." Oh Aiden. Ouch again.

{Yeah, well. See ya later Aiden.} And by later he meant never and that made him happy.

"Funny you blame it on Jackson-I'm pretty sure you're reasoning back then was because I rode a bike to school instead of a motor cycle."

Raising a brow she watched him mix the batter carefully.

"You asked me out? Oh that must've hurt that I didn't remember but you probably just hadn't hit puberty yet."

"Hurt? No." He snorts. "It just...made me decide that one day, I was going to be better than you. I'm still working on it, but I'll get there." It was working so far, people noticed him just as much as they noticed her at school, or anywhere else for that matter.

"I hit puberty at the end of middle school-you just thought that I wasn't good enough for you. Which I wasn't."

"Interesting." Another long sip of her orange juice before she set it down gently on the counter and slid down from her stool. "Well what about now, think you're good enough yet?" She asked simply, her tone completely polite as she walked around the island so they could stand near each other. "Because I'd be happy to make it up to you, after all you were my knight in shining wolf hair earlier so a simple kiss should be payment enough." Already a hand had snaked up his back to run along his neck, tugging at the curls that were just a little to long. "Scared I'll make you want more?" She says after a moment of his hesitation. "Betcha you can't make me _scream_."

Isaac opened his mouth just a little to offer a reply, perhaps something snarky would have sufficed in that moment. But they were face to face now, and it seemed that Lydia's earlier statement of being impatient had rang true. Isaac placed his bowl down, the spoon sunk deep into the batter he'd made.

Both of the werewolf's eyes narrowed, burning gold with his sudden primal need to be buried in between those legs like he was a goddamn part of her.

"Oh, you're gonna scream-and it'll have nothing to do with you being Banshee."

**((AN: Hopefully you like the change in pace, and I promise all the fun jazz about the main bad guy is coming up…**

**as always reviews are a must, so please if you liked it, tell me!**

**if you hated it, tell me why!**

**Honesty is great. Seriously. It's fab.**

**-E))**


End file.
